The home network market is expanding rapidly. One of the most anticipated applications is a networked household security system. There are various demands for this security system such as, for example, monitoring a visitor at a door, watching a baby from a different room, and checking a monitored home remotely while traveling. Unfortunately, one problem with this type of security system is the requisite camera installation. Specifically, a security camera must be installed with an arm and a base at a high place in order to get as full of a view of the monitored area as possible.
Such security camera installation is cumbersome and can be expensive. Security cameras normally receive power from an AC outlet. Unfortunately, such AC outlets are typically located close to the floor, requiring wiring be installed from the security cameras to the AC outlets. Such wiring can be expensive and require substantive installation. Moreover, because current security cameras are mounted onto a wall or ceiling, a maintenance person must typically install them. Installing such security cameras onto a wall or ceiling can result in unsightly damage to the ceiling and/or wall to which the security camera is mounted.
An additional problem with current security camera systems is that they are typically hard wired to a recording device where their video output can be recorded or viewed such as, for example, a room where a security guard can watch video from one or more security cameras. Such wiring can be very expensive, unsightly, and difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, the current security camera systems are costly, take up a lot of physical space, and require manual installation onto the wall or ceiling that may result in unsightly damage. Moreover, the current systems are deficient in the way in which they send video to a monitoring room via a hard-wired connection.